


My Sotus III - Chocolaty Lips

by Notmyday999



Category: KristSingto - Fandom, Our Skyy (TV), Sotus S - Fandom, peraya - Fandom, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Memory Lane, Smut, Special scene, Unseen Moments, What I believe happened - Freeform, ice cream bar, sweet lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmyday999/pseuds/Notmyday999
Summary: This is a one-shot based on the special scene from Sotus S, where Arthit buys ice cream bars and helps Kongpob move out of the dorm with a pickup truck.Please do not translate or copy without permission.Disclaimers:The characters belong to the original owner Bittersweet. All photos credit to the original owner.
Relationships: Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Kudos: 66





	My Sotus III - Chocolaty Lips

  
_Honk! Honk!_   
  


"Arthit! Hurry up!" Prem yelled, half standing outside of the driver's side of his dad's pickup truck. He had to borrow it for Arthit who is borrowing it for his boyfriend to move out of his dorm today. Now, how is he not in the running for the best friend title? Oh, come on. The things he does for his homeboy Arthit.   
  
  


_Honk!_   
  
  


"Sheesh! I'm coming." Arthit tried to walk quicker while nodding apologetically at the two neighbors on their way into the apartment building, that was giving Prem dirty looks for the disturbance.  
  
  


Arthit jogged the last few steps to quickly get inside the vehicle. "Was all that racket really necessary?" Arthit shakes his head as he straps on his seatbelt.  
  
  


"Well, how long do you want to keep N'Kongpob waiting? Besides, you need to drop me off first. So, we have to get going. I have to meet my client in thirty minutes." Prem starts the car, and pulls away from the curb.  
  
  


"Fine. Thanks for letting me borrow your dad's truck. When should I bring it back?" Arthit pulled out his phone to text Kongpob to let him know he is on the way. He had purposely taken the day off from work to help Kongpob move out of his dorm. After today, he doesn't know when he will visit the campus again.   
  
  


"Anytime tomorrow is fine. I don't have time to take it back tonight anyway. Just give me a call tomorrow to let me know when you are coming by. Maybe we can grab a bite too. N'Kongpob should come too. Wad will be over."  
  
  


"Mmm... I'll ask Kongpob if he has any plans. He might still be busy with moving though." Arthit said, but honestly he would rather spend tomorrow with just Kongpob alone.   
  
  


They haven't had much time together recently. While Arthit was busy at work, his schedule is pretty much fixed except for the odd days here and there when he had to work overtime. However, that's not the case with Kongpob. A matter of fact, the past year has been quite hectic for Kongpob. Kongpob being in his senior year with graduation preparations, and master's program application and interviews have made their previous weekly or even bi-weekly dates almost near impossible. There was a streak of nine weeks that Arthit didn't get to see Kongpob even once because of all his final projects that were due at the same time.   
  
  


Arthit would never admit it, but those nine weeks were tough. Those ten or fifteen minutes of FaceTime every night just wasn't the same. By week seven, he was so grumpy at work that people avoided talking to him. His temper was short, and ready to snap any minute. Gone was the friendly and patient Arthit. P'Som-O didn't even dare to mention or joke about Kongpob around him. And of course, Kongpob had fallen sick the moment all his projects were submitted. His body completely crashed after months of stress and exhaustion. That day Arthit couldn't reach him day or night, driving him insane with worry.   
  
  


So, Arthit had no choice, but to go to Kongpob's dorm using his spare key even when it was almost midnight. He had found Kongpob in the pitch black room sleeping like the dead. When he switched on the lights, the sight of his boyfriend scared him. Kongpob's face looked so pale and sunken. Kongpob had lost a lot of weight. There was a pack of medicine, and a glass of water on top of his desk. But there was no sign of food in the room at all. He really hoped that Kongpob had eaten something before taking those meds. Arthit took the following two days off from work to nurse Kongpob back to health. And everyone at work was relieved when the normal Arthit returned.  
  
  


Prem left the truck to Arthit once he reached his destination. Arthit quickly moved over to the driver's seat, and drove to meet Kongpob at the campus. Kongpob said he wanted to take some pictures around campus before moving his things back at the dorm. Even though Arthit knows how to drive, he is still a little nervous on the road. Especially when the vehicle is big like this one. He hates driving on the crowded streets, and watching out for the pedestrians that crossed without looking, or following the lights. That's why he is an avid user of public transportation.  
  
  


After over thirty minutes of heavy traffic, Arthit finally arrived at the campus. He parked the car in the parking lot near the basketball court, since Kongpob said he would be taking pictures inside the gymnasium. Upon getting out of the car, he pulled out his phone to text Kongpob his arrival.  
  
  


**Messages**

_Arthit: I'm outside in the parking lot by the basketball court. Where are you?_   
_9:20 am_

_Kongpob: P'Arthit, just wait there. I'll come find you._   
_9:20 am_   
  
  


Arthit smiled seeing Kongpob replied to him almost instantly. He looked around, and memories of his college days came flooding. He remembers his freshman year being hazed right here by P'Tum. He remembers how Bright and Toota couldn't walk after 200 stand-squats, and laid on the floor refusing to get up. P'Tum was so tough on them. Then he remembered how he hazed Kongpob's class the same way under the scorching sun. A smile danced across his face at the memories of the defiant brat that is now his boyfriend.   
  
  


Arthit looks up when he hears footsteps approaching him. Kongpob was looking extra handsome today. The camera around his neck made him look kind of cool. But he frowned a little, noticing Kongpob's shirt had one too many buttons open. He just tried to ignore it. It is pretty hot today, or Kongpob is too hot. Nevermind.  
  
  


Kongpob sees his boyfriend, and he quickly picks up his steps. "I'm sorry, P'Arthit. It's your day off, but I bother you to help get my stuff and take pictures of the campus."  
  
  


"It's been a while since I came back here, but it still makes me feel the same. It's still the place I feel good when I have you around. I guess." Arthit admitted, but he tried not to look directly at his boyfriend. Trying to be me more open about his feelings is one thing, but inviting his cheesy boyfriend to tease him is another.   
  
  


"I guess so." Kongpob was happy to hear his P'Arthit say something sweet to him. He wanted to tease Arthit, but he thought better of it. He doesn't want Arthit to regret telling him sweet things.  
  
  


"Shall we go now? We still have to go back to get your things."  
  
  


  
  
  
Kongpob nodded, and led the way. There were many places on campus that were memorable, and meant a lot to him. Outside of the cheerhall, he took a nice picture of his love, his P'Arthit. It was on these very same steps his P'Arthit and the rest of the hazer had warned him from being a hero. The moral of the story being, "everyone has to fight their own battles." Kongpob then took pictures inside the cheerhall, reminiscing his days of being a freshman, and the time he said he would make P'Arthit his wife.   
  
  


  
  
Arthit looked at Kongpob who was smiling, and he knew exactly what Kongpob was thinking. He shook his head recalling that outrageous moment. Arthit watched as Kongpob took a few pictures of the stage, and he felt a pang to his heart at the memories of their temporary break up that happened last year. He is so relieved that that wasn't the end of their story. Arthit took a deep breath, and nudged Kongpob to move along to the next location.   
  


Outside, they took pictures of the track and field. 

"P'Arthit, it still amazes me that you actually ran all 54 laps. You were so stubborn." Kongpob smiles at his boyfriend, recalling that night in the rain.  
  
  


  
  
  
"I know. Thinking back, it amazes me too. But I had to prove a point at that time. I had to prove that I can do the punishments that I dished out. So, I had no choice. I couldn't let the freshmen mock me behind my back."  
  
  


"Well, if you didn't punish me so harshly you, then you wouldn't have had to suffer so much." Kongpob smirked.  
  
  


"Well, if you weren't such an overly heroic brat, I wouldn't have had to punish you so harshly. Now, let's get moving before I leave you here, and go home." Arthit turned his nose up to his boyfriend, and stalked away. Kongpob just laughed at his cute P'Arthit.  
  
  


They passed by the basketball court, and saw a bunch of juniors playing.   
  
  


"P'Arthit, P'Kong, you guys are here. Do you guys want to join us?" One of the juniors approached with a ball in his hand.  
  
  


Arthit returned the greeting, and watched the exchange between Kongpob and the juniors.  
  
  


"No, guys. I'm just here to take a few pictures of the campus." Kongpob explained.  
  
  


"Oh. Hey, guys! Come take a picture with P'Kong. He graduated, and he is leaving." The junior announced to the rest of the group. They of course knew their favorite head hazer was leaving, so they quickly gathered.  
  
  


"Okay, I will go over there first." Arthit told Kongpob. Arthit walked away to give Kongpob time to take pictures and chat with his juniors. He didn't want to stand there giving Kongpob pressure to leave. Kongpob should enjoy his last moments here. As he strides across the basketball court, four girls come running up to the group of boys with Kongpob. Those were probably Kongpob's juniors too. Did they really need to stick that close together for a picture?   
  
  


Arthit takes another look, and he finally recognizes one of the girls. It's the same one that had confessed to Kongpob last year. The girl that wanted to give Kongpob her gear at the beach. Arthit frowned seeing how close their faces were sticking together. He suddenly felt really hot and annoyed. So, he walked inside the campus store. He needed something to cool him down. Arthit looked around the store and noticed there was a big sign for the new Nestle Nama Dark Chocolate ice cream bars. Maybe Kongpob hasn't tried it yet. So, he grabbed two bars before heading back out to look for his boyfriend.  
  
  
  


"Good luck P'Kong!" A junior said while waving the senior goodbye.  
  
  


Kongpob looked around for his boyfriend. He didn't see his P'Arthit anywhere. Where did he go?  
  
  


"Who are you looking for?" Arthit asked from behind Kongpob's shoulder.  
  
  


"P'Arthit, I'm sorry." Kongpob quickly apologized.  
  
  


"For what? You were just taking pictures with them. Here, I have ice cream for you. There's two flavors, chocolate or strawberry."Arthit held the two ice cream bars for Kongpob to choose.  
  
  


"Can I choose this flavor?" Kongpob pointed to Arthit.  
  
  


  
  
  
Arthit watched Kongpob's finger pointing to his chest. He frowned at the absurdity, and once again emphasized the two bars of ice cream in his hand.  
  


"Ou... I'll take the chocolate then." Kongpob grabbed the ice cream bar from Arthit, and sat down at a nearby bench to eat.   
  
  


  
  
  
Arthit took a bite of ice cream, and side glanced Kongpob eating his ice cream bar. How does Kongpob make eating ice cream look so good? It's like he is shooting a sexy commercial with that Nestle ice cream bar wrapped around his mouth. Arthit quickly looked away, and tried to focus on his own ice cream.  
  
  


"It's good, right?" Arthit asked after taking a big bite of his ice cream bar. He loves everything strawberry. He is secretly glad Kongpob chose chocolate, leaving him with the strawberry. But then again, Kongpob would always let him have the one he wants. That's just the way Kongpob is.  
  
  


Kongpob looked at his messy P'Arthit with a chunk of chocolate at the corner of his mouth. He reached over, trying to wipe it off with his thumb.  
  
  


"What are you doing?" Arthit backed away from Kongpob's hand. It's broad daylight, and there's a lot of people on campus.   
  
  


"Just stay still." Kongpob said with a reassuring smile, and resumed moving his hand towards Arthit's lips.  
  


  
  
  
Arthit stilled, and his breath hitched as Kongpob's thumb glided over his lips. He watched as Kongpob sucked on his thumb, eating the chocolate from his lips. Arthit quickly shook away the mental image that was forming in his mind, and resumed eating his ice cream before it melts.  
  
  


"It's sweet and soft." Kongpob said.  
  


"It's just chocolate. Not that sweet and soft."   
  


Kongpob leaned a little closer to Arthit. "I mean...your lips. It's so soft that I almost melted. Can I taste them?" Kongpob looked into Arthit's eyes with a smirk.  
  
  


Arthit's face instantly became crimson. He quickly looked around to see if anyone had overheard Kongpob say such a preposterous thing out in the open. Luckily, no one was around close enough to hear them.  
  
  


"What are you talking about? Let's go now. You still have to get your stuff, don't you?" Arthit quickly got up before Kongpob could sprout anymore nonsense, or tease him about his red face. He didn't even wait for Kongpob to respond, he needed to hide his face right away.  
  
  


Kongpob chuckled as he followed behind his P'Arthit. After all these years, his P' is still so shy and awkward.   
  
  


They headed back to Kongpob's dorm, and loaded all the boxes onto Prem's father's pickup truck. Kongpob said his final farewell to his college dorm, and took a picture of it before locking the door for the last time. He dropped his keys off with the front desk security guard.  
  
  


When they were loading the last three boxes onto the truck, one box toppled over. The content spilled out, and Arthit noticed it was things from Kongpob's freshman days and some of the stuff he gave him years ago.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
Seeing Arthit examining the content, Kongpob was a little embarrassed, but he didn't care. That's just how he was. He liked to keep things that were meaningful to him.   
  
  


"Hey Kongpob, do you still keep these things?" Arthit asked with a smirk.  
  
  


"I keep everything. They are all my memories of you and me." Kongpob stated.  
  
  


"Oy... Always over the top." Arthit acknowledged the sappiness of his boyfriend.  
  


"Why? You also keep my cards and gifts in your room." Kongpob said to let Arthit know that he knows he is not the only sappy one in this relationship.  
  


Arthit quickly pretended like nothing happened, and continued to move the boxes. When they were finally done, they sat down on the tailgate for a breather.  
  


"So what do you plan to do now?" Arthit asked. He has to work around to asking about plans for tomorrow too.  
  


"I'm still waiting to hear the results from my interview. But I'm not even sure if I want to go there yet." Kongpob said. He really wasn't sure if the program is really the right fit for him. He has heard good things about the master's program for economics in Shanghai, but he prefers the one in Beijing. However, the one in Beijing is harder to get into, and it requires an entrance exam.  
  
  


"You have to promise me. If you pass the interview, you won't let this opportunity go." Arthit said. He has always felt a tinge of guilt that Kongpob stayed in engineering, and didn't change his major for undergrad. Even though Kongpob insists that he had come to enjoy engineering, he knew Kongpob stayed more or less for him. So, now he wants to make sure that Kongpob fulfills his dreams to master in economics.   
  
  


"Are you sure that you can be alone? Remember that time I went to Japan with my family for two weeks? You were so lonely that you wanted me to stay over at your place." Kongpob grinned.  
  
  


"Don't be ridiculous. It was you who asked to stay over." Arthit quickly defended. And it's true! He never actually asked Kongpob to stay over. He may or may not have purposely ordered takeout very late, and he may or may not have picked the movie "Batman vs Superman" just because it's over three hours long. And sidenote, he thinks Batman was stupid for fighting Superman when they should have fought the bad guys together instead. Anyway, the point is, it got really late. So late that it didn't make sense to leave. But he never asked Kongpob to stay, and he wouldn't have stopped Kongpob from leaving if he wanted to. So, this claim is ridiculous.  
  
  


Kongpob smiled knowing Arthit's defense is up again. He remembered clearly that Arthit had an extra set of clothes ready for him, and told him to go shower because it was getting really late. Arthit didn't even mention for him to go home that night. It was like he was just expected to stay. It was also a rare occurrence that his P'Arthit initiated sex that night.  
  
  


"P'Arthit, if you are lonely, you can say it directly to me. How about, we do something tonight so you won't get lonely?" Kongpob slyly placed his hand on Arthit's thigh, and watched his boyfriend's brows immediately crease together.  
  


  
  
  
Arthit looked down at Kongpob's suggestive gesture, and immediately pushed the hand away from his thigh. "Kongpob!" He quickly hopped off the truck, and ordered Kongpob to close the tailgate. He can't believe Kongpob would be so brazen to suggest such a thing in public. Sure, it was just a parking lot, but it's still public.  
  
  


Kongpob almost laughed out loud at Arthit's fake anger masking his nervousness. He was not surprised at all. The way Arthit jumped was practically comical. He closed the tailgate, and got inside the car as Arthit started the engine.  
  
  


They sat in silence for a while, and Kongpob started playing with his camera. He was looking over the pictures from earlier. Arthit didn't know what to say. Why does Kongpob have to be so shameless? Even if he wanted sex, can't they just let it happen naturally? Why must the idiot tease him all the time? He side glanced Kongpob, and he could see Kongpob's smooth chest underneath his shirt. He gulped, and quickly returned his eyes on the road.   
  
  


They dropped off Kongpob's things at Kongpob's home before going out. Kongpob's mom had invited Arthit for dinner, but since he had bought tickets for a movie, they didn't stay.   
  
  


After the movies, they went to their favorite noodles restaurant for dinner. Kongpob made small talk about what all his friend's plans were after college. Aim was also preparing to go abroad for further studies. The whole time, Arthit was only half listening. Arthit was still waiting to see if Kongpob would ask to stay with him tonight. However, Kongpob seemed to have forgotten the whole thing. It was either that, or Kongpob was too afraid to bring it up again. Arthit thought about asking Kongpob to stay directly like Kongpob said, but he couldn't get himself to do it. Every time he opened his mouth to say something, it was anything but about tonight.  
  
  


Honestly, Arthit did want Kongpob to stay with him tonight, but it's simply because he misses his boyfriend. He had no perversive ideas, or hidden agendas. It's been over two weeks since he saw Kongpob at his graduation. And that day he had to spend it with Kongpob's whole family. They didn't even have a moment alone since Kongpob's family threw a graduation party for him. There were so many people at their house that Arthit had trouble remembering everyone's name.  
  
  


Arthit ate his bowl of noodles so slowly that all the noodles had gone soggy and mushy. He kept pushing the noodles back and forth.  
  
  


"P'Arthit, is something wrong? Are your noodles not good today? I can order something else for you?" Kongpob turned around to locate their server.  
  
  


"No. My noodles are fine. Kongiwantyoutostaywithmetonight." Arthit slurred the last part. He can feel his cheeks burning.  
  
  


"Huh? What did you say P'? I didn't catch the last part. You want some satay?" Kongpob stared at Arthit who's face was about to dip into his bowl of noodles.  
  
  


Ugh, why is Kongpob being so annoying?   
  
  


"Kongpob! Just sleep with me tonight." Arthit blurted out, nearly shouting. He instantly realized what he had said, ducking lower, he looked around to see if anyone heard him. He can't believe what he just did. He was relieved that it seemed like no one was paying attention. That is other than the brat that's laughing across from him.  
  
  


"Stop it! Not a word." Arthit glared at his boyfriend that could barely contain himself. This is so embarrassing. It's all stupid Kongpob's fault.  
  
  


Kongpob tried to stop laughing. He took a sip of water, and made a zipping his mouth gesture at Arthit. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep a straight face before continuing to eat.  
  
  


After a few more minutes, Arthit finally looked up from his bowl. "So, what's your answer?"   
  
  


"P'Arthit, that was more like an order." Kongpob couldn't hold himself any longer. He had to laugh. His P'Arthit was being too cute.  
  
  


"0062!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They went back to Arthit's place after dinner. Kongpob was dancing on the inside the whole time, but he kept a straight face. He didn't want to really upset Arthit. He knew it took a lot for Arthit to ask him to stay, and he was proud that his P' finally did. But come on, it was too funny. He saw Arthit walk out to the balcony to collect his dried clothes. So, he thought he might as well go shower.  
  
  


"P'Arthit, I'm going to shower first."   
  
  


"Yeah. Go ahead."   
  
  


Kongpob stripped himself of his clothes, and stepped into the warm shower. He closed his eyes to relax, and let the water cascade down his aching muscles. All that moving and lifting today was tiring. He tilted his head from side to side to stretch his neck. The steam was soon filling the air, and fogging up the shower.  
  
  
  


Then there was a pair of hands kneading his shoulders. Kongpob smiled and hung his head forward, letting his boyfriend work his magic. He moaned in pleasure as Arthit skillful hands dug into his muscles. Warm water continued to rain down on him, and now his P'Arthit too.  
  
  


Arthit massaged Kongpob's shoulders, and slowly worked his hands down his back. He applied pressure with his fingers and palms, caressing every inch of skin until he reached Kongpob's ass. He couldn't help himself from giving it a squeeze before wrapping his arms around Kongpob's waist, and kissed the back of his neck.  
  
  


Kongpob spun around in Arthit's arms. His gaze instantly held Arthit's. He cupped Arthit's face, and smashed their mouths together. They took two step back to lean against the glass. Their kiss was passionate and eager. Their tongues dived deeper into each other's caverns. Moaning as their hands grabbed each other's water slicked flesh, pulling their bodies impossibly closer. Their velvety tongues swirled around against each other, pushing and retreating, over and over. Their hard dicks pressed against each other's groins. Kongpob trailed his hot kisses down Arthit's neck, and teased his nipple between his fingers, sending a shiver through Arthit's body.  
  
  


"Ahhh..." Arthit closed his eyes, and hung his head back against the glass wall.  
  
  


Kongpob hiked up Arthit's right leg around his waist. He spread Arthit's cheeks apart and pressed a lubed finger against his pucker entrance. Biting and licking the shell of Arthit's ear, "is this what you came for, P'?"  
  
  


"Yes!" Arthit moaned, his voice shaking as a finger pushed inside him. He wrapped his arms around Kongpob, and bit down on his shoulder as Kongpob added more fingers, plunging in and out of him. His nails dug in as Kongpob's fingers hit his magic spot.  
  
  


"Ahhh..." Arthit hung his head back again at the overwhelming sensation.   
  
  


Kongpob captured Arthit's lips again into a smoldering kiss. He aligned his hard shaft, and plunged right into Arthit.   
  
  


"Kong....ahh."  
  
  


Kongpob moaned at the amazing feeling of the tight rim of muscle squeezing his hard shaft. He can never get enough of his P'Arthit. He pulled out and plunged right back in, over and over. Then he thrusted faster and faster until Arthit couldn't even say his name.   
  


"Ko...Ko...ahh."  
  


"Ahh... I've got you babe." Kongpob pulled his body back, and took Arthit's hard leaking dick in his hand. He pumped Arthit to his every thrust, harder and harder, faster and faster.   
  
  


Arthit gripped onto Kongpob's shoulders, watching him pump his dick, while Kongpob's is inside him. His legs were getting weak. It was all too much, yet not enough. Breathing got harder as he panted every breath, feeling his end coming closer and closer.   
  
  


"Kong... I'm coming...ahh." One more thrust and one more pump. Arthit came hard, shooting his load into Kongpob's hand.  
  
  


"Ahhh...P'." Kongpob groaned, and reached his orgasmic high, filling his semen inside his P'Arthit.   
  
  


Arthit put his leg down, and held Kongpob tight. He doesn't know how many more nights they will have like this before Kong leaves for two years. His face was wet, some drops were water, and some drops were tears. But tonight he is still here.   
  
  


"I love you, Kong."  
  
  


"I love you too, Oon."

.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~  
> AN: Hello Sweets, here is another one-shot from Sotus S. This is my third one. You can find the other ones in my profile. They are all a little smutty. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Cross-post on Wattpad under @Notmyday999


End file.
